


Watching Revelations- Captain Subtext engaged

by homoeroticismforthewin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Body-language analysis, Cast love, Meta, Non-fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticismforthewin/pseuds/homoeroticismforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief, stream of consciousness attempt at parsing the non-verbal aspects of the Season two finale aftershow. Cue overanalysis of body language and total shipper goggles. Triggered by the complete and total erasure of homoerotic subtext from the show and Queer themes in general in the Revelations special and my perceptions of the cast's discomfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Revelations- Captain Subtext engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was written IN A RAGE, it's not up to my usual standards of articulateness. Sorry.

WOW, the host is seriously working her erasure of homoerotic subtext, driving hard into the hetero ships. I don’t think for a second that this is Her, but I suspect that someone at MTV is reining things in. What I love though, is that I totally read the cast as a whole as finding it REALLY awkward.

Like, Hoechlin makes a face early on (or really just freezes up a bit and his smile goes cold), after when she’s asking Dylan about “when are you gonna kiss a girl”, and Dylan is sort of wryly amused, but he tries gamely to go along with stuff and still be honest “That’s not how we discuss it”. And then Posey tries to queer it up a little, which thanks, buddy! But the host steamrollers right over that.

When she moves on to Isaac, you can see that Hoechlin is kind of tense and looking away from the discussion. And later on, when the host asks him his question about what’s going on with Derek next season, he seems to be a bit more reserved than he usually is in interviews. More on that later.

Meanwhile, when Sinqua is talking about Boyd and Erica there’s a bunch of goofy gesturing and slightly hysterical grinning going on with Dylan, Posey, and Holland, which to me read as the actors noticing the jarring difference between how the hetero ships are discussed and the erasure of the homo ships (not to mention that she applied the term “wishful thinking” to Sinqua’s discussion of Boyd/Erica, which felt sort of abrasive to me), and the actors just being like “WTF is going on here?” And then Sinqua to his eternal credit ends with “Let’s just hope Boyd’s happy with whatever his choice is” which seemed a bit pointed and deliberate to me.

I also saw a lot of tension among the cast while Hoechlin was describing what was going down for Derek next season (and Hoechlin’s jaw looked pretty clenched while the question was being asked). Daniel Sharman was fidgeting with his lip, and Sinqua looked like he was sort of holding his breath, and Dylan and Posey were both very still during this bit. And then Holland got a chance to be awesome for a bit and break some of the tension (YAY), but while she’s talking Dylan looks sort of… inward focused and like he’s sitting on something.

Then after Holland makes her joke about the stunt coordinator, Dylan (still tense looking, tapping his foot) looks over at (I think) Hoechlin, maybe Posey, but the eye contact is pretty intense and he’s got a little awkward smile on his face. Then he’s obviously looking at Posey (While Holland answers a question About Him, which is not general interview protocol) and they’re obviously laughing in that tense WTF is This way, and in the context of the interview questions and what Holland is saying there is NOTHING FUNNY HAPPENING. But Posey and Dylan are kind of losing their shit.

So then the host Heteronormative/Gender Binaries it up with some motherfucking comment about STILES BUYING LYDIA JEWELERY, and Holland shoots it right the fuck down and talks about Lydia’s brain (GO FUCKING HOLLAND). And this is about where Dylan starts looking like he’s had enough is about to speak out of turn. He actually raises a hand and opens his mouth a bit.

And when we get back from the break, just before Holland is talking about Alex Mack, Dylan is looking like he’s trying very hard not to do something, with lots of energetic fidgeting going on, and he seems to calm down a bit when Holland is talking, but he’s still a bit hunched over which isn’t his usual posture at all. And when she talks about being “the most flexible human being alive” Dylan totally looks over at Hoechlin (who is unabashedly going there with his facial expression), and Dylan grins at him, but as Holland wraps it up his face kind of closes down again like its now a conditioned response to the sound of the host’s voice.

And seriously, every time you get a look at Dylan’s face from then on, he’s kind of making that “How much longer do I have to be here?” face. While Hoechlin seems to be covering it better, he’s still a bit terse when he answers his next question, and I read his refusal to choose a single cast member as being a sort of “us against them” emotional response to the weirdness of the interview, although admittedly it could just be Hoechlin being charming as per usual. He starts the sentence pretty relaxed, probably thanks to adorable Daniel being funny, but as he swings his head around and is more engaged with the host his voice gets a bit of an edge to it.

For the next little bit, Hoechlin and Dylan both look a bit awkward and fidgety (Hoechlin is bouncing his foot, and Dylan is looking at his hands), but Dylan breaks out of that for long enough to talk about fake breath (speaking from him lower register and sounding a bit like he’s only engaging grudgingly) and then to make a joke about wearing miniskirts, which he and Posey have some fun with, and Hoechlin laughs at pretty sincerely.

When Dylan gets the question about how he’s like Stiles (PS you’re gorgeous) he still seems a bit cool, like he’s distanced himself from the discussion. And we have all seen how much Dylan is capable of emotional immediacy both when acting and in interviews (although usually moreso in his acting). And when Daniel makes a face, Dylan kind of goes after him a bit and it’s just… weird, kind of off. Which I attribute to the weird fucking vibe in the room from all the “thou shalt not encourage the fangirls”.

When they go to the audience, Dylan is still all hunched and fidgety and weird. Then Posey and Sinqua hug and Hoechlin and Dylan are smiling, but when the camera pans back Dylan has his head turned away. It could be that Holland said something (because someone did, but it wasn’t clear who or what), or it could be the same as me- that he was throwing up in his mouth a bit from hearing “I love the bromance” after this fucking interview of homo-erasure.

Anyway, that’s about it. But seriously, when you’re grinding your teeth through an hour of that shit, it is very reassuring to think that the cast is doing likewise. Seriously, though, why are Crystal and Colton and Gage never on this thing? I kind of wanted to see Colton’s face during this one, because I think he might have had some reactions to it, as the biggest Sterek shipper of them all.


End file.
